The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and, more particularly, to a color liquid crystal display device which produces a display based on a so-called field sequential method.
A color liquid crystal display device of the type which employs a field sequential method is configured to time-sequentially change over the light which passes through each pixel one after another among, for example, a red light, a green light and a blue light; and, at the same time, it operates to supply video signals for red, green and blue colors to respective pixels at the timing of the changing over of the lights. Accordingly, although the viewer of a color liquid crystal display device of this type receives the respective red, green and blue lights on which the pixel information is carried, respectively, in a time-sequentially separated manner, the viewer perceives the received lights in a mixed color state.
Here, such a color liquid crystal display device requires a light source which is capable of individually irradiating red, green and blue lights. Accordingly, the color liquid crystal display device is configured such that, when the driving of the light source is stopped and the color liquid crystal display device is driven using ambient light (white light), such as light from the sun, a color display cannot be produced.
However, when such a color liquid crystal display device is used as a display device in a mobile phone, for example, and the liquid crystal display device is in a waiting mode or is used for a long time outdoors, there exists a strong demand for the realization of a color display using ambient light (white light), such as sun light.
As a display device which can satisfy such a demand, there is a known display device which produces a color display using a white ambient light by providing color filters on an outer portion of a liquid crystal display panel (a liquid crystal cell) and by mechanically moving the color filters with respect to the respective pixels (see patent literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-328355
However, such a liquid crystal display device has a drawback in that the liquid crystal display device includes the mechanical operation of color filters, and, hence, the liquid crystal display device exhibits poor reliability in operation. The liquid crystal display device also has a drawback in that the liquid crystal display device includes a mechanical device for moving the color filters, and, hence, there exists a limit with respect to the miniaturization of such a device.
The present invention has been made under such circumstances, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display device which can exhibit a high reliability and can achieve a desired miniaturization by eliminating the ease of a mechanical operating mechanism in the liquid crystal display panel.